New Era Episode 1
by Devvrrik
Summary: Original Cast . This does not include anyone from either of the tv shows i just wanted to write about a group having super powers
1. Episode 1

**New era**

**by : Diverse Derrick**

**_****Episode - 1_**

MoonStark Corporation hung heavy with happiness and excitement! Everyone in the company was having an unplanned party with music and a few beverages to sip on while dancing and talking.

"Vickii! Watch Jim ! He's hilarious !"

**Vickii Lane**

As the shy and pretty chinese girl with short jet black hair that hovered over her shoulders turned around, Jim started doing some funny looking dance that cracked everybody up !

"So Vickii the gang is going out to BQs Bar tonight for its moonlight special. You in ?" said Janice, Vickiis' work friend .

"No , sorry I have to babysit my niece tonight" She said in a depressed tone.

"You dont have a substitute babysitter? Tom is watching the boys tonight for me "

"TOM and the kids in the same sentence?! SAY WHAT ?!"

"That's what I said but he said he had plans to take them out and show them the eclipse tonight"

"Cool . Ugh! Unfortunately, I have a duty that I must attend to"

"Well maybe next time girly!"

As they got in their cars, Vickii felt depressed and lonely now because she realized that she didn't do anything but babysit her neice. That was the most excitement she had in her life other than working at the factory. This had to change immediately!

"AUNT VICKII YOU'RE LATE !" yelled her neice immediately when she entered the door.

"Sorry hun, I had some stuff to think about" she said shutting the door and making herself at home.

"About..." asked her curious neice sitting on the couch combing her hair.

"Your auntie is a little lonely", she replied plopping on the couch taking over her attemption.

"But you have me !" she shouted with a smile.

"A man friend Lilly, but its nothing for you to worry about...Hey how about we watch the eclipse tonight?!" pitched Vickii trying to change the subject and hoping her neice would take the bait.

"YESSSSSS!" she screamed and started running around in excitement, but then she suddenly stopped and said "...Wait! What's that ?

As nightfall approached, the duo hopped into the car and drove out to the edge of town where they watch the fireworks. They sat on the hood of the car with their snacks and music playing waiting anxiously to see the eclipse. Lilly was doing random stupid dances and the minute Vickii decided to join in, a car pulled up.

"Do you need help ma'am", asked the brunette man with a cute smile. She froze and turned around slowly.

"Huh...uh...no thanks . We're fine." she replied with an embarrassed smile and Lilly laughing in the background.

"Ha, okay...uh so you come out here to dance in the middle of nowhere."

"We're waiting to watch the eclipse!" replied Lilly with the biggest smile.  
"Ah, well would you mind if I joined?"

"Thats fine. Auntie said she was looking for a man friend anyway"

"Uh...no..no I didn't !" replied her aunt with a short embarrassing chuckles in between.

"Auntie ! Yes you -" Lilly started but was abruptly stopped by Vickii.

"You can park there !" she pointed ahead.

While pulling up Vickii yelled, "Shut up Lill or no snacks for a month !"

As he was getting out the car Lilly checked on the moon.

"LOOK LOOK IT'S ALMOST HERE! CALL MOMMY!" shouted Lilly in pure excitement.

"Ok ok Lil calling now!"

Stacy Lane

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ !

Stacy was on the way to meet up with her child and foster sister when her phone went off .  
"Yes sweetie I'm almost there"

As she pulled up behind her sister, her daughter hopped off the hood and ran to her mother with arms wide open.  
"Hey baby! Awww i missed you so much today. Are you okay ?"

"Yes ma'am i'm fine" she said hugging her mom, face smushed against her stomach.

"And so is Auntie...she has a man friend now" the little girl tried to whisper but it was loud enough to where anyone could hear.

With the same tone "Hmm i see but what's his name ? "

With sudden urgency he thrushed his hand forward "Hi , im Joe . Nice to meet you"

"MOMMY MOMMY ITS HERE LOOK AT IT !" yelled the little girl excited !

As the earth and sun slowly merged as one reflecting red in the sun, the group watched the transition in the sky and smiled at its beauty. Lilly held on tight to her mother and surprisingly Vickii was holding to Joe as they all stared at the red moon. They had never seen a lunar eclipse before, so it was all a great expierence and new as well, but suddenly there was a burst and flash within the moon and it sent out waves that wasnt normal. You could see the clouds move and seperate but futhermore you saw the trees rustle and shake and then the grass flutter and bend. What set the mood of fear was when everyone felt a gust of wind moments afters all this happened.

"Woah...that was a little strange" said Joe a little worried

"Yea .. ive never heard anybody mention that happens after an eclipse" replied Stacy holding her daughter slightly tighter.

"It kinda felt good. Almost refreshing" chimed in Vickii with a smile

"Yea" chirped Lilly

They all sat there a little longer and talked about random events and facts in the world. Lilly didnt know what they were talking about so she decided to turn the music up and dance some more.

"Well it was fun but its time for Lilly and I to be getting home because somebody has school in the morning".

Of course there was alot of complaining after that statement but everything was packed and loaded into the car ready for take off.

"Well Vick, we're gone, try not to be out too late. It was nice meeting you Joe "

After they left, Vickii and Joe sat there a little longer and chatted some more. This time the conversation varied because Lilly wasnt there. It was going on ten o'clock when things had died down and they were just sitting there in a silence and comfort.

"Hey, you wanna go out ?" Joe asked suddenly.

"what ?! really ?! but we just met"

"i know but i like you and you like me so why not ?"

Vickii sat there for a minute processing his question. He was sooooo attractive that she actually almost got mad at herself for even having to take time to think "OK !" she exclaimed and snuck a cute kiss from him.

"...nice...but anyway...i was thinking about going to the BQ. I heard they were having a midnight special and thats actually where i was headed before i stopped here. that place ok?"

It suddenly hit Vickii that when Joe said go out, he didnt mean dating but dining or hanging out. She felt ultra stupid, but even more she was embarrassed because she just kissed him!

She wanted to stay and kiss more but she didnt want to push it so she shook her head yes and headed for her car.

It was a short drive to the bar, but the whole way Vickii tried to make herself more appealing. She grabbed a shirt at the light that showed a little more, she fixed her hair, she applied light makeup but then she felt it was too much so she rubbed it off and put lip gloss on. She sprayed some body spray and jumped out the car with an old cute clutch. He took a double take at her and said "You did all that in a ten minute drive ?!"

"Shut up, let's go" she replied and pulled him towards the bar.

She walked in and immediately saw her coworkers and decided maybe they should hang with them for the night.

"Girl you look great !" said Janice. As they sat there amazed but their moment was ruined by a drunk guy

"hey you...dont you look better...lets get outta here" he slurred while in her face.

"Look Steve...you're drunk. Go eat something" she said and turned around

"I got something in mind" he said licking his lips and looking at her. He quickly moved in to get a kiss.

"Buzz off freak" she yelled and pushed him. He went flying knocking over two tables. As everyone checked to see if he was injured, Vickii quickly grabbed her things and left the bar.


	2. Episode 2

**_****Episode - 2_**

"Vickii...Vickii...VICKII !" Stacy yelled but got nothing. She finally decided to physically touch her. She stepped to the edge of her bed and shook her foot but still got nothing. She moved to the shin, the thigh, and then the shoulder and Vickii hadn't moved.

"VICKII !"she screamed in fear and concerned because she was showing signs of a coma or death.

"UHH! Cant you tell when a person is ignoring you? What do you want ? " she yelled with her eyes still closed.

Stacy held her chest and sighed with relief but was thrown back by her sisters tone

"Can you take me to work? My car klonked out again and i dont have time to wait for it to start up"

"...sure" she answered and turned over

"You must be super tired, what time you get in?" Stacy asked walking towards the door

"I dont know like two in the morning or so"

"WHAT ?! Did you have sex with him?! It was the first night Vick!"

Stacy spun around and yelled . Vickii shot up and stared her sister in the face and snapped,

"NO ! We went to a bar with friends, you stupid bitch!"

"Excuse me ?!" her sister questioned with an attitude

Half of her wanted to give her sister a piece of her mind but she was too busy stunned that she actually cursed her out.

"Woah...i mean...sorry...ill be out in a minute to take you to work...sorry..." said Vick getting out of bed with her head down. She shut the door after her sister stormed out and tried to gather her thoughts. As they got in the car things were kinda awkward, but they brushed it off and talked about something.

All was fine until some guy thought Vickii was driving too slow so he sped up, honked the horn, and sped off. Usually she ignore the stupidity but it really upset her that he had to do all that and it was unnecessary. She tried to laugh it off and it almost worked until another guy decided he wanted to cut her off. She saw him coming and was hoping the whole time that he didnt try her, but ofcourse...he did.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH ! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE , RAY CHARLES !?" she shouted, honked, and then flipped him off !

"Woah Vickii ! Calm it down !" yelled Stacy partially frightended

Vickii shot a look of death that struck fear in Stacy's heart. She quickly faced forward and prayed that her job got closer. Vickii saw the fear in her sisters eyes and calmed down.

As Stacy got out the car she knew she wasnt leaving her sister, but something else. Vickii was so scared because she felt she was different somehow. She wasnt quiet and nice Vickii anymore, but something far worse. She was trying to recall her night and was sitting at a stop sign a little too long.

The car behind her began to grow impatient and honked the horn twice. She wasnt properly focused but when she realized she was holding someone she tried to wait for an opening in traffic. The car behind her keep honking their horn and trying to get her to go and take certain openings in traffic but she didnt feel like she could make them so she would wait. She was growing more and more frustrated with every honk but keep her eyes on traffic trying to look for a perfect gap for her.

Finally, she saw an opening and was about to take it when the car behind her laid on his horn. She couldnt take it anymore and looked at the car in the rearview mirror because she had a few words for him.

At the same time, the driver started to pull out from behind her because he felt if she wasnt going to take it then he was. In the mirror she saw him flip her off but she also saw her eyes turn pure black and smile. She touched her face because she knew she wasnt smiling, but she didnt see her hand raise in the mirror and the smile grew bigger. In fact it grew so big that you could see her teeth...and they werent her teeth either. It was as if she was looking at a demon version of herself with razor sharp teeth and pure black eyes. Suddenly, her point of view changed. Instead of looking at the demon through the mirror, the demon started looking at Vickii, trapped, in the mirror. The demon turned to the left to see man was trying to pass them, but it quickly stopped him.

It jumped out and kicked the side of the car making it tilt, but it grabbed it before it could turn over and slammed it down. It then opened the passenger door to grab the driver and threw him to the ground. He tried to jump to his feet but was sliding on the gravel too much. It yanked him up and held him dangling off the ground and said calmly in her voice.

"If you honk your FUCKING horn at me ONE...MORE...TIME...im gonna beat the shit outta you so bad that HONK ! is gonna be the only sound you will make for the rest of your FUCKING life."

Keeping him in the air she started walking towards traffic holding her hand up saying stop. Surprisingly, the oncoming cars stopped like she was a red light, but out of fear from seeing the guy dangling.

"This is a perfect opening for me to pull out. Thanks for the help bitch" and with that, she threw him out in the middle of the street.

Once back in the car, the demon looked back at the mirror. Her point of view returned and she saw her eyes return to normal. Looking away from the mirror, she could see the road and that she was back in her body instead of trapped in the mirror. She went straight home and went to sleep avoiding ALL reflections. She got a call later that night from her sister asking to pick her up. When Stacy got in the car she quickly stared at Vickii before buckling up.

"Why are you staring at me, is something on my face" asked Vickii kind of worried but scarred to look at her reflection

"Oh...no...just checking your eyes...they looked too black earlier and i was just checking...must have been the lighting"

Vickii quickly looked forward and was quiet for the rest of the ride home.


	3. Episode 3

**_****Episode - 3_**

**Sebastian Roux**

**"Todays segment is on how people are behaving strangely around the city. There have been some reports that people like me and you have now changed into living mutants. The popular movies and television shows like like X-men and Heroes are coming out of the theatre and on the streets. Scientist think that a radioactive wave hit earth during the lunar eclipse the other night causing it. We have some footage of a teenage girl picking up a man twice her size and throwing him into traffic. If you have seen or heard of such activity please call right away 1-800-745-9120"**

As he watched, his mouth dropped at the power of the teenage girl. It wasn't until about the third replay that he remembered that he was suppose to be at work. He looked at the clock, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door. He arrived to work late and tried sneaking into his station but his boss was taking evaluation and there was no way around him.

"You're late again Roux " called his employer

"Sorry i was watching the news...in the lobby...uh did you know that people are starting to have mutant like occurances in our city ?" he mentioned trying to avoid the situation at hand

"Thats nice, but this is no X-men movie Roux. We have reports to fill out and you have a patient you need to prep for on Tuesday" scolded his boss

"Sir, i think i'd be cool to work on them" he exclaimed trying to catch him before he left.

His boss chuckled before saying "Uhh ...no. There's a reason i chose animals and not people. They are easy to tame" he said laughing walking out the door

"...well thats one thing we can agree on" he mumbled and started doing his work.

It was getting late and he was just about finished with his paperwork when he took a break. He decided to go grab some water and a snack in the lobby. He thought he was the only one working at that time but when he was getting his water he heard someone's phone ring behind him. He quickly turned around and screamed.

"OMG ! Im so sorry ! I didnt mean to scare you" they stated apologetically

"Its okay" he let out in between gasp of air. "I didnt know anybody was here with me...Vickii" he said scanning her name tag'''''

"Yea, i decided to change my shift times because i dont wanna be bothered by anyone anymore."

"Haha well you'll definately get some alone time here at this time"

"...good..." she mumbled looking off

"You look familar..." he questioned slightly

"...uh...yea..i said i work here duh" she let out nervously

"yea i know that but...its not that"

"Well they say all chinese folk look alike" she chuckled nervously

"No i don't know if -" he started but was interupted

"Yea i don't know but i have to go now" she quickly stated and walked away

He watched her walk down the hall and turn the corner when he saw the side of her it hit him. She was the girl from the news special this morning. Their conversation started to playback to him about how she wanted to be alone now and it all made sense.

" Hey ! " he yelled and chased after her but when he turned the corner he saw the front door closing behind her. This did nothing but excite his interest more because he actually had his possible first patient. He ran to his office to configure a master plan of how it all should work.

It was going on morning and he was still at the building working but not on his actual work.

"About time you are at work on time...but you didnt have to over do it" his boss said laughing

"Yea...hey can we talk while you're here" he said frantically

"...sure..." he said with a little hesitance

"Ive been thinking and i think we can actually change a human person into a mutant but its gonna take some experiments, trials -"

"Did you finish your work ?!" his boss interrupted nonchalantly

"Wha-...no...but did you hear anything i said" he said a little irritated

"I heard your work wasnt done which is most important than this...xmen mumbo jumbo" he yelled walking off

"SIR" he screamed and jumped up after him "Why wont you listen to me " he yelled walking out his office but when he looked down the hallway his boss was gone. He quickly prepared his station and left in pure anger! His boss angered him so much it was psychotic. The way his boss treated him, he would kill him within seconds if he knew he could get away with it.


	4. Episode 4

**_****Episode - 4_**

Sebastian sat at a local breakfast shop near work to think about things. He had to figure out how to create the formula and then how to try it without getting caught. He also had to find an actual mutant to test. He had sat there for about an hour processing it all, he had almost figured it out but was quickly distracted by the yelling and screaming coming from the back of the shop. He quickly ran to see what was going and he caught the sight of his life.

**Sam Hill**

As Sam sat in the back of the restaurant he could feel his pulse lowering. He wiped under his aged silver hair and felt loads of sweat pouring from his forehead. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack right there! He was trying to focus on his sanity when his waitress came by to check on him

"You need a refill sir" she chirped

"No im fine. ticket" he replied with a low raspy tone

"Are you okay ?" she asked a little scarred

"Yes , ticket !"

"Are you sure" she asked with concern

"Yes !" he yelled then looked at her to attempt to show he was fine. She looked so young and vibrant with life. He could see this energy around her that beckoned his old soul.

"Would you like me to-" she started but he interuptted

"I would like you to get my damn ticket !" he yelled. He felt bad but she had to get away from him. "Just go" he mumbled.

"What was that sir" she asked and leaned in and touched him. He felt a jolt surge through him that made him feel...alive again and so much better. She also felt it and it creeped her out. He could now feel her inside him which enticed him more. He finally couldnt take it anymore, he had to have her more.

"Ill...uh...get that ticket..." she spit out in fear

"NO" he shouted and jumped up.

She tried running but he grabbed the back of her uniform and slung her into the wall. He held her down by her throat against the wall choking her. He felt taller...and stronger the more he touched her. As he watched her face he could see the fear in her eyes, but he also saw it was changing. She was starting to look elderly. Everyone watching couldnt believe what they were witnessing. Her hair was slowly changing from black to silver.

Lucky for the girl, the owner finally snapped into action and decided to attack the man. Grabbing a bat, the owner hit the old man in the back but it did nothing but anger him.

He let go of the waitress who now looked fully old and turned around and everyone was stunned and shocked because he no longer looked elderly himself. Puzzled, he looked at his reflection in the window and saw a different Sam. He looked like he did when he was twenty. Now wasnt the time to question anything, he grabbed the bat and smacked the owner. He felt the police had been contacted and shot for the door.

Amazed, Sebastian decided to follow because he wanted to talk to the man. He had ran out the door and saw the man running. He chased him all the way down the street, around the corner, across the road in front of traffic, and down some steps. He was getting tired but the man kept going using a different type of energy. Sebastian couldnt take it anymore and stopped but lucky for him so did the man. Seeing he stopped Sebastian tried to follow closely without looking suspicious. The man walked further down the street and then turned the corner. Sebastian ran around the corner and got the surprise of his life. The not so old man was standing there and gave him a nice elbow uppercut laying him out.

"Who the hell are you and why are you following me ?!" Sam yelled!

Screaming in pain Sebastian couldnt focus on anything but his nose.

"Why did you hit me ?!" he finally screeched sitting up

"Why did you follow me ?"

"Because i wanted to talk about your...skill" Sebastian said holding his nose.

"What skill" he asked looking around to see if anyone was paying attention

"What do you think" Sebastian mumbled struggling to get up with one hand because his nose was busted.

As the man thats not so old anymore reached out to help, Sebastian started to touch him but quickly jerked back for fear of getting drained.

"Its okay...im stable now..." he said calmly

They had been walking and chatting for awhile when Sam mentioned how he felt before attacking the girl and afterwards, and even how he now felt refreshed and new. Sebastian felt now was the perfect opportunity to recruit his first patient.

"...i have a question" Sebastian asked firmly

"...okay..." Sam answered skeptical

"Do you know what you're gonna do if people decide to attack people like you"

"yes" he stated positively

"what?" Sebastian asked surprised

...kill them.." he replied as if it was the obvious answer. This threw Sebastian off his game plan for a minute but he quickly recovered.

"Why not help change the world into mutants so nobody can judge" he said dramatically trying to persuade Sam

Sam started laughing then said "You know what kid...i dont think this friendship is gonna work. I see where this is going and im no lab rat !" and started to walk away

"Fine, i wont test you !" Sebastian screamed

"Its still no kid" Sam stated continuing walking away

"...fine...ill pay you..." Sebastian whined as if he had given up all hopes

"There we go...how much" he said smiling turning around

"500 a month" Sebastian replied before starting back towards the restaurant

"WOW ! You can afford that ?!"

"Obviously...Ill contact you"

"How" Sam stopped and questioned

"Ill contact you Sam Hill" Sebastian said before turning the corner


	5. Episode 5

**Episode - 5_**

Vickii had started working her new shift completely alone, and was loving it. She didnt have to worry about anyone pissing her off but herself. It was getting really late so she decided to pack up her things and go home. She was walking towards the door when her phone went off. Thats when she found out she wasnt alone after all because she heard a scream.

"OMG ! Im so sorry ! I didnt mean to scare you" Vickii stated apologetically

"Its okay" he let out in between gasp of air. "I didnt know anybody was here with me...Vickii" he said scanning her name tag

"Yea, i decided to change my shift times because i dont wanna be bothered by anyone anymore."

"Haha well you'll definately get some alone time here at this time"

"...good..." she mumbled looking off

"You look familar..." he questioned slightly

"...uh...yea..i said i work here duh" she let out nervously. She saw the news report earlier today and was now worried someone was out to get her

"yea i know that but...its not that"

"Well they say all chinese folk look alike" she chuckled nervously trying to throw him off

"No idk if -" he started but was interupted

"Yea idk but i have to go now" she quickly stated and walked away

She was walking towards the front door making her exit when she heard "Hey!" She felt like he was on to her so she took off running out the door. She didnt know if he would follow her or not so she continued running down the street and turned the corner. Ever since the news special, shee felt nervous about showing her face in public. She didnt want to risk getting angry while driving again so she asked her sister to drop her off and pick her up. Her phone rang again reminding her why she got in this mess in the first place.

**Stacy : Vickii , text me when you're ready**

**Stacy : Vickii , text me when you're ready**

**Joe : Wanna go on a lunch date tomorrow evening ?**

**Vickii to Joe : Sure ;)**

Opening up her sisters message, she started to reply but stopped because she heard a noise

"Hello" she asked but ofcourse got nothing. This set fear into her heart and made her want to get home even more. As she walked down the street trying to reach a "safe" point, she walked past an alley and was grabbed.

"Give me your money !" the crook yelled while smacking her around.

"I dont have any on me" she screamed in between tears. She was petrified and couldnt put up a fight even if she tried. He asked her for more things but all she had on her was her phone. He grabbed it and threw her to the ground like she was worth nothing. He ended up throwing her so hard that her head hit the pavement knocking her unconscious. He stared at her for a minute then grabbed his crouch and started licking his lips thinking about how he could make her useful

"Hey bitch, you want some dick" he said softly in a forceful romantic tone

He took her silence as a yes and climbed on top of her. He started kissing her neck, moaning in pleasure. Then he started licking her ears as if she was conscious and could feel it. Moving to her face, he moved her hair out of her face and was about to kiss her lips when he heard a low voice growl

"You have about...point five fucking seconds to get off of her...or you're fucking lunch"

"Who's there" he yelled looking around but saw nobody around. He was about to return to kissing her but he heard a countdown

"3...2...1.."

"Show yourself punk" he yelled getting off her looking around the alley

"Im right here "

He looked down and saw Vickii lookking at him but she looked different, she looked possessed with her black eyes. Before he could process what was going on she kicked him in his manhood making him bend over so she could kick him in the face. She then flipped backwards getting off the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that bitch" he snapped wiping the blood from his mouth

"Oh really ? Well let's go" she chuckled. "I havent fought in about a century" she stated while letting her hair down from the ponytail it was in.

He got in his fighting stance while Vickii just stood there waiting and tapping her foot. He decided to throw a quick punch but she blocked it and hit him in the mouth. He took a step back holding his mouth and looking at her with pure rage. Stepping forward, he tried the same move thinking she wouldnt block it this time, but she did and hit him again.

"Oh c'mon...the same move...really?" she picked trying to piss him off more

He stood there in his stance again trying to concentrate. He moved to punch again but faked it and kicked her in the stomach. While she was leaning forward, he tried to quick punch her again because she was thrown off. Had it been anyone else, he actually wouldve got them, but he was NOT dealing with a normal human being. She quickly recooperated and grabbed his fist and squeezed it, bringing him to his knees.

"Congrats, you actually hit me" she said with a happy tone "But...enough playing around" she snapped and grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him in the air.

"Damn ! I didnt mean to throw him that hard !" she said trying to find his body in the sky. Her phone rang again on the ground a few feet from her and she realized it was getting late and Vickii had to get home soon. Giving up on the crook she started walking out the alley. She had just picked up the phone when she heard a loud thud behind her. She turned around to see the guy was back. He tried crawling away screaming in pain but he was stopped by Vickii's foot.

"Oops , im so sorry. I actually didnt mean to throw you THAT hard" sounding actually apologetic. "Anyway, if you dont mind...we have to go. Its rather late." she said and got up starting to walk away but then stopped. He thought all was fine until he was grabbed and turned around to face Vickii. He starred into her deep black eyes and shuttered in fear.

"Im sorry but i just remembered i made a promise to you"

Puzzled the guy tried thinking but couldnt recall what she was talking about. Vickii didnt say much and this new person definately didnt say anything promising that was good.

"Dont rememeber ?" she questioned like he was a puppy or a little child. Shaking his head, he cringed in fear of the unknown.

"I said 'You have about...point five fucking seconds to get off of her...or you're fucking lunch' and im not the type to make threats and not carry them out" she stated before smiling ear to ear...literally.

Before leaving the alley, the monster looked back and smiled saying "bye babes..it was fun" and walked off laughing leaving behind a half eaten body.


	6. Episode 6

**Episode - 6_**

The next moring, Vickii woke up with a major headache and very confused. She sat up in fear and screamed because the last she remembered she was being attacked by some punk. Running in her room in panic, her sister quickly questioned

"WHAT ?! Whats wrong ?!"

"Ummm...nothing...bad dream.." she said panting hard

"...ok...dont scare me like that...i didnt know you were here. You never texted me back. How did you get home ?" Stacy asked a little calmer. Vickii didnt remember anything that had happen last night after being attacked much less how she got home. She decided to lie

"Joe"

"Hmm , sounds serious" her sister picked

"Maybe" she shinned thinking about him "Anyway, get out ! i have to get ready"

"Aww, sissy wants her hubby to be excited ? huh ?" she laughed continue picking

"SHUT UP " Vickii answered a little to aggressively

Being thrown off, her sister just chuckled but then smiled and said "Anyway, ill go. Be cute"

Smiling towards her sister, when she left her whole face returned to fear. She had so many questions but didnt know where to begin. Her phone rang, distracting her. She looked at it with more fear because she thought the crook stole. It kept ringing meaning it was a call. She picked it up and saw that it was Joe.

"Hey" she cheered up

"Hey, are you still coming out with me"

"Of course" she said jumping out the bed and rushing towards the bathroom. She ran out her room holding up her hand to shush Lilly from screaming at her.

"Cool, well im sitting on the corner of Harrison and Granger at Mr. P.B. 'n' James. See you in ten ?"

"Fifteen ?" she asked closing the door to the bathroom

"Ok , see you soon" he said before hanging up.

She quickly ran out the bathroom screaming about how she had a date. Plopping beside Lilly she grabbed her and hugged her.

"Cant...breathe..." choked Lilly

"Oh ! Baby, sorry !" she let go

"When is it ?" asked Stacy

She was about to answer before she realized she was running out of time. Jumping up for the bathroom again she got ready and was done but was also five minutes late. She quickly called Joe and told him she was in the car now. Hanging up, she was opening the door heading out when the words of her neice froze her.

"Bye , be careful of the alley ways Auntie"

"What?!" Vickii asked in a serious tone that scarred Lilly

"How did you know about the alley way being dangerous Lilly ?! Tell me now !" she yelled running towards her neice. Lilly tried running but Vickii grabbed her and yanked her back down on the couch.

"Ouch Auntie, you're hurting me" she screamed

"How did you know" Vickii continued to yell. Lilly looked at her aunt and then screamed as if her life was in danger. Vickii's eyes were pure black again.

Stacy came running out her bedroom to see what was going. She saw Vickii holding down her child and remembered how she was behaving lately and snapped. She reached out screaming "Lilly" but what she didnt expect was for Vickii to sit back as if someone had pushed her. Free, poor little Lilly ran to her mom scared to death.

"Whats wrong with you Vickii ?!" screamed Stacy

"How did she know about the alley" asked the demon in anger standing up. Stacy looked at her sister to see her eyes were pure black and got super defensive.

"Stay over there Vickii...or whomever you are" Stacy shouted holding up her hand. Vickii tried to walk forward but couldnt as if she was being held by some force. Stacy saw this and ignored it but kept her hand up.

"How did she know" the monster shouted

"The news " Lilly shouted in between tears. The demon looked at the tv to see the reporter talking about a body they had found. She sat down and turned up the volume up

**"...in the alley. The body...or what was left of it was identified as 25 year old Jack Lander. He was a student at the local community college and was on his way home from his friends house when his murder occurred. They say the teeth marks on the body were a new mutation of shark bites. Police have taken a sample of the bites and are trying to find out who did this. Is this connected with the radiation wave ? Are these mutants killing people now ? A man in a local breakfast shop..."**

The demon got up from her seat chuckling like some mad man. She looked at the time and headed for the door. She opened it and was about to step out when she heard

"Who are you"

Stacy had taken Lilly to her bedroom and turned the tv on loud to some cartoons and told her to NOT leave this room no matter what. Then she went back to deal with the monster in her living room.

"What do you mean sis" it smiled

"You're not my sister" Stacy screamed starting to cry

"Awww, you think" it chuckled

"Who are you" demanded Stacy

"Your sisters better half. She doesnt let me out that much...but im here to play now"

"What do you want with my sister"

"For her to be herself. Stop giving people the benefit of the doubt. Be real" snapped the monster. Stacy was stunned and didnt know what to say next

"Anyway, we have plans to attend to. Goodbye" she stated trying to head out again

"How bout you let Vickii control her own life" Stacy snapped

"The reign of Vickii is over. Its time for Gia to shine" she yelled in a distrorted voice

Stacy was done with this monster and her sister being scared of getting angry. She was tired of wondering about her sisters safety within every hour. She wasnt going to let this continue any longer. As Gia was going out the door, Stacy picked up the glass on the table and threw it at her. Turning around slowly, she looked pissed

"Stacy, dont do that again. You know what im capable of" she said with a smile nodding towards the tv

"Yea well you dont know what im capable of...do you ?" Stacy said confidently but still shaking. Stacy had been battling with sanity as well but not as bad as Vickii and she was done with it all. Gia looked a little confused and stared Stacy down trying to figure her out. Suddenly Stacy cut her eye at the door and flick her hand slamming it close

"Let my sister go...now..." Stacy threatend with a tear rolling down her face

"Ha...no" Gia said walking towards Stacy planning to smack her

"YES" Stacy yelled. She stepped forward and flung her whole arm throwing Gia into the front door putting a crack in it. Getting up, this angered her more but before she could act on it her phone rang. When Gia saw it was Joe, all the anger was removed and Vickii was back

"Hey...are you still coming"

"Yea...i just called you silly" Vickii chuckled. She turned to see the door was closed and had a crack in it.

"No...you called me like thirty minutes ago. Look, if you didnt wanna go out you couldve just said so"

"NO ! Joe , i promise im coming now"

"Im on my way home now. Ill talk to you later" and hung up.

"Whats going on ?!" Vickii screamed and fell to the floor crying. Stacy quickly ran to her sister to consult her.

"Stacy whats going on with me. Im forgetting things, waking up different places, seeing things in mirrors. Am i going crazy ?" she complained

"Vickii, listen to me. Im going to tell you alot but you have to promise to listen to me and follow my EVERY command but most importantly STAY CALM "she said with a stern tone.

"Ok" Vickii answered scarred and hesitant

"When you were going out the door, Lilly mentioned be careful of the alley"

The moment Stacy said this Vickii's eyes grew big "Woah ! Woah ! I know, but Vickii DONT think about it. Stay calm ! Lemme finish, ok ?"

Vickii shook her head and tried breathing

"Just like you got upset now, you did then and attacked Lilly"

"IT WASNT ME ! I promise Stace it wasnt -" Vickii shouted and started to panic

"VICKII ! CALM !" shouted Stacy a little frustrated. Vickii saw the seriousness in her sister and let her finish

"I know it was you. It was Gia . She is the demon inside you."

Vickii stared at her sister with so many emotions and questions

"How do i know this ? She told me . She tried to pretend to be you but ive known for awhile that things have been different with you. When i called her bluff, she confessed. She doesnt mean any harm unless someone causes you harm. When you get angry she takes over and will kill anyone who hurts you. Thats what happen to you last night im assuming. Some guy attacked you and she...ate him. But this is something we have to control because you cant go around killing people over nothing"

After Stacy was done she helped her sister up and they tried to fill in certain pieces here and there but afterwards Vickii had a new understanding of herself. As Vickii was sitting on the couch deep in thought, the door bell brought her back to reality. She partially felt like it might have been Joe but when she opened the door she was sadly mistaken.

"Are you Vickii Lane ?" asked the man in a business suit

"...yes.." she asked slightly skeptical. She looked around him to see four cop cars and twelve policemen in front of her house.

"I am FBI agent Matthew Lucas and you're under arrest for being a serious suspect in the alley murder" he said before grabbing her and handcuffing her.

"Whats going on ?! Dont upset her" yelled Stacy watching them struggle around but it was too late. As Stacy made eye contact with Vickii she saw her eyes and face change from brown eyes of fear to enraged pure black eyes. Then Gia smiled ear to ear showing her mutated shark teeth.

"Its okay ma'am. We came prepared" And then he stabbed her in the neck with a syringe needle full of three bear tranquilizers. Pissed off even more, Gia head butted the officer and kicked him twenty feet back. She turned around and looked at the other officers in the yard with their guns aimed and loaded. She tried breaking free with her super strength but she felt...weak. She blinked and looked at the officers and saw they were growing blurry with every second that passed. As the Agent Lucas returned, she started swinging like a deranged nut trying to hit him but she was out of it. She took one last swing that threw her off balance making her fall forward into his arms. She blacked out and was thrown in the back of the police car.


	7. Episode 7

**Episode - 7_**

Sitting at his lab desk, Sebastian had kept his experiments a complete secret. He would only work on them when he was at home and sometimes after he was done with his work. He tried proposing the idea to his boss a couple more times, but he stopped immediately after his job was threatend. He decided it would be best for him to prove his work rather than talk about it. He would test different formulas with different chemicals trying to make something happen. After paying Sam for his blood, he hadn't really seen a purpose for him yet. It had been a week later and all his hard work and trials had paid off. He had found the mutant DNA, but the downside was it was between three formulas. He wouldve loved to try each on himself and see which works, but when he broke down their possible side effects he quickly picked up his phone.

"Hey, Sam. Yea its Sebastian, i need you to come into work today" he said jokingly

"...be right there"

Sebastian hung up the phone and tried processing how exactly he wanted to carry out this problem. In the middle of his thinking he received a knock at the door. As he answered the door, the shock of seeing Sam so soon threw him off completely.

"How did you get here...in fifteen minutes ?!" Sebastian asked frantically yanking him inside before his coworkers saw him. "And how did you find me ?! Please say you didnt ask someone.." he sat down concerned and worried

"Calm down, no. I think im getting the hang of this ability a bit. I ran here believe it or not and i found you through your energy. Ha, it wasn't hard. You're are the only one here with this weird emptiness thing" He snickered and helped himself to a sandwhich in Sebastians lunch bag. Sebastian was about to protest against it, but Sam jumped up in shock because of the sudden knock at the door.

"Yes" asked Sebastian shoving Sam in his closet. He opened the door trying to look normal as possible. His boss studied him for a minute before speaking

"...i dont care whats wrong with you freak. Do you understand we run a business here" he asked with a nasty attitude

"Yessir, and i finished my work" Sebastian smiled bragging

"..uhuh...and what about the client in the waiting room" his boss asked cunningly. Sebastian was about to answer him, until it hit him to check his schedule. Unfortunately for him, his boss was right. Returning to his spot, he felt horrible.

"You're right...i'm sorry" he said sounding on the edge of tears.

"Well those are six words i agree with beginning to end " he laughed obnoxiously and walked away. Sebastian shut the door in defeat and locked it again. Sam came out the closet pissed.

"Im mad for three reasons and concerned for one !" Sam expressed quietly but still angry.

"what" replied Sebastian steadily in his defeated tone and preparing his desk for his patient to come in.

"One, why the fuck is he so rude! If it was me, he'd be twenty six feet under. Two, why do you take bullshit from him ?! And three, WHY THE FUCK YOU SHOVE ME IN A CLOSET ! DONT do it again !" He yelled and sat down in one of the chairs.

Sebastian didnt know how to comment to any of that. He stood there for a minute then gave up and asked "What's the concern reason"

"OH ! " he jumped and looked extremely worried. Sebastian had never seen this side of Sam since the day he attacked the waitress.

"When i walk down the street my body vibrates everytime a person walks past me. Its like im a walking motion detector or alarm of some kind because i can feel when people are near. When your boss knocked at the door, i shouldve felt him way before he got here...but i didnt until he had already knocked"

Sebastian was really shocked now. Could it be possible that his boss was so against the mutant theory because he is one himself. He was trying to take the time to figure things out when Sam alerted him someone was approaching. Sebastian jumped up and ran to the door but looked at Sam and then towards the closet. Sam shook his head and grabbed a lab coat and threw it on. Before Sebastian could yell at him, there was a strong knock on the door.

"Sorry about the wait, i was trying to teach my new assistant a few things about work here. Come in and you guys can have a seat. Put him on the table." As the lady walked through the door, she brought in her pet monkey and sat him on the table.

"Oh, there's no need to sedate him" she quickly brought up pointing towards the three needles on the table. Suddenly, Sebastian remembered why Sam was here in the first place. As he looked at the needles and looked at her, he motion Sam over and had a private talk.

"Look, i forgot to mention i finally fixed the formula. They're in the needles on the table..."

"REALLY ?! YOU DID IT" Sam yelled in excitement

"Is everything ok doctor ?" the patient asked concerned. She looked at Sam and Sebastian and noticed that Sebastian was wearing business like attire but Sam had on boots and jeans. This set a little worry and fear in her heart.

"Yes, im just trying to make a rational decision. Should we break protocal for a trained monkey or take precautions just in case. What do you think Sam ?" Sebastian asked with a smile trying to return things to normal

"...uh...you know what" Sam was growing tired of beating around the bush. He started to concentrate on his ability. He pushed all his energy towards his speed and grabbed one of the needles and stabbed the girl in the neck before anyone could stop him or fight.


	8. Episode 8

**Episode - 8_**

"What did you do that for ?!" Sebastian yelled running to aide the patient "Help me put her on the table"

"What do you mean ? And whats the problem" Sam snapped

Before Sebastian could explain anything the monkey saw his owner shaking violently on the table with the needle sticking out of her neck and went crazy. The monkey jumped up and grabbed Sam's head and started beating him like a drum. Sam didnt want to drain him so he turned to Sebastian for help. Sebastian didnt know what to do so he grabbed a syringe and stabbed the monkey. It wasn't until after they threw him on the table, that he realized he stabbed the monkey with one of the formulas instead.

"Look what you've done" Sebastian yelled at Sam

"Oh please, i could kill them right now if you dont want them to be mutants"

"Thats the thing, i have three formulas but only one really works. I called you today to tell you and see how we should test them"

"Why didnt you stab yourself"

"Because one works and turns you into a mutant, one does absolutely nothing, and the last one kills you" Sebastian said collapsing in his chair in defeat "How could this get any worse"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" his boss yelled walking in and shutting the door behind him "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ?! DID YOU DO THIS ?! IM CALLING THE POLICE !" his boss turned to try and go out the door but before he could do anything, Sam threw him into the door and picked up the last needle stabbing the boss with it.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD !?" Sebastian yelled locking his door.

"Im hoping your boss got the deadly formula...just saying. How long does it take for the chemicals to work"

"ten minutes max"

They sat their waiting for what seemed like hours before finally their bodies started to shake one by one in the order of them being stabbed. The lady started to shake more and more and then with one last jerk her body passed out. Sebastian moved towards her to see if she was alive. Checking for a pulse, he rubbed her neck and found none.

Before he could call it the monkey's body started to shake violently but its shakes started turning into a seizure. They watched as his mouth started to foam up a bit and then jerk violently every now and again. Finally, the monkey stopped shaking completely and laid there passed out. Sam reached out to see if he could feel any energy from the monkey and he could feel a low pulse meaning he was alive.

It was the bosses turn next and the were already upset that he didnt die but they were about to be upset even more. When they turned around to check on his body, they looked to the floor and saw nothing there.

"Where did he go" Sam asked but was quickly alerted when he received and punch to the face from out of nowhere. Dropping to the ground, the boss reappeared standing over Sam.

"Bastard" he snapped before turning towards the door. He had opened it before Sebastian stopped him.

"WAIT ! How did you do that ?!"

"I have powers you idiot! I am mutant ! My life wouldve been fine had you not gone and poked your nose where it doesnt belong. Now i have to kill you all to keep my secret safe"

He walked towards Sebastian and disappeared again. Sebastian didnt know what to do so he ran towards the door but ofcourse he didnt make it. His boss gave him a nice right hook, dropping him to the floor as well.

"Dumbass , and now i have to get rid of two more bodies on top of these retards" he looked at the tables where the monkey and the lady were. He saw the dead lady but the monkey was nowhere to be found.

"Great, now i have to find a wild monkey !" he shouted and walked towards the door. He was about to exit when he heard something behind him. He turned around to see a metal pan floating in mid air before being smacked with it. Rolling around on the ground, the boss squeezed his nose holding the blood back. Above him appeared the monkey holding the pan that smacked him. Shocked the boss gasped and tried running but his fate was sealed. The monkey shut the door and then proceed to beat the boss to death using the metal pan with his blood flying everywhere.


	9. Intermission

Hey are you enjoying the story ?

Give me some feed back ! And hey if you would like to add yourself into the story then its not too late .

Just PM me your :

name , power , and which side you would like to be on...or would you like to play the fence ? Let me know...


End file.
